The Fresh Pretty Cure of Clover Town
The Fresh Pretty Cure of Clover Town (クローバータウンのフレッシュプリキュア Kurōbātaun no furesshupurikyua), also known simply as The Fresh Pretty Cure, is the twenty-seventh season and part of the fourth incarnation of the Pretty Cure series by Toei Animation, the fifteenth official Atsuiaka fanseries, and the second of said fanseries made by Diana Aohiya. It premieres on the 3rd of February, 2030, replacing Butterfly Pretty Cure�� in its initial timeslot. The series takes place 21 years after the original. Story Rio Mikoshiba is the daughter of Inori and Kento Mikoshiba, but she feels like she is only the daughter of Cure Pine, and there's nothing else to her. Clover is still ongoing, despite the members being 36 already and also having kids, so Rio always hangs out with the son of one of the members, Setsuro Aizawa. But now, Rio has been forced to become a Pretty Cure, thanks to Tarte throwing the clover box in a lake out of rage and failing to swim to it! Will people think that Rio is just the next generation of her mother, or can she be her own woman? Characters Pretty Cure * Mikoshiba Rio - The 15-year-old daughter of the famous Yamabuki Inori, who used to be Cure Pine. Rio takes the alter ego of Cure Ruby, representing the star ruby grapefruit, and her theme color is yellow. * Aizawa Setsuro - The 13-year-old son of the famous yet infamous Higashi Setsuna, who used to be Cure Passion. Setsuro takes the alter ego of Cure Rasp, representing the raspberry, and his theme color is purple. * Enomoto Minato '''- A close friend to Setsuro that Rio met when he wanted her to make friends. His alter ego is '''Cure Dragon, representing the pitaya, and his theme color is pink. * Hanai Hisana '''- A girl that encounters Rio when she was sad one time. She helps her up and they go to defeat evil. Her alter ego is '''Cure Gala, representing the gala apple, and her theme color is orange. * Ceres - An evil girl that the Cures have to be friends with. Her human alter ego is Joan Mistral, and her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Granate, representing the pomegranate, and her theme color is red. Clover * Mikoshiba Inori - Has no idea what's going on in her daughter's mind. * Aizawa Setsuna - Doesn't really care about Sesturo. * Chinen Love '- She's a nice mom and she gives people cookies. * 'Aono Miki '''- Unlike her friends, who did marry people, Miki promised herself to be single. Don't worry, she's not pretending to date Kazuki. Villains * '''Boss Lieutenant - The boss. * [[Uranus|'Uranus']] - The first commander. Returning from Pretty Cure of the Stars. Father of Ceres. * [[Neptune|'Neptune']] - The second commander. Returning from Pretty Cure of the Stars. * [[Pluto|'Pluto']] - The third commander. Returning from Pretty Cure of the Stars. * Ceres - Yeah. Clover Townies * Mikoshiba Kento - Protective of his daughter Rio. When she is skeptical, Kento is skeptical as well. * [[Aizawa Chiyuki|'Aizawa Chiyuki']]' '- Father of Setsuro. Cares about his father, his wife, his son, and his money equally. * Unknown Male's Parents - Doesn't let him do anything, he says. * UF1 * Love's Children - Unknown Female #1 is in a babysitter's club and this Love is one of her regular customers. * Tarte - A ferret fairy. * [[Azukina (FPCCT)|'Azukina']] - A ferret fairy who is a wife. * Chiffon - I don't know what she does, to be honest. * Sueoka Haato - Has a crush on Rio, so he makes fun of her. * [[Momose Gou|'Momose Gou']] - Passionate friend of Rio. * Setsuro's Non-Cure Friend - Setsuro has two friends before the series starts: Minato and Setsuro's Non-Cure Friend. * Hisana's Friends - Hisana's friends are kinda suspicious of Rio and Setsuro. They were about to ditch Hisana until they find out her Pretty Cure secret. * Kaoru - He still makes donuts with his adult son. * his adult son - Kaoru's son. * Miyuki, Reika, and Nana - They dance in Trinity. Items * Linkrun - The phones of the Pretty Cure. They have been updated to fit a more modern look, but I can't draw them only because of that. * Pickruns - I mean, they're not "items", but still. The pickruns are Huángrun, Zǐrun, Fěnrun, Chéngsèrun, and Hóngrun. These are Chinese names. * Cure Sticks - Each Cure has two of them, but Ceres can turn hers' into a rod. * Clover Box - We have to protect it at all costs. Locations * [[Clover Town (FPCCT)|'Clover Town']] Trivia * This series is connected to Pretty Cure of the Stars, due to its returning bad guys. * The Aizawa family shares the same surname as Mint Aizawa. This was intentional. Gallery none Category:Series Category:Fan Series Category:Mistyemberandbea Category:The Fresh Pretty Cure of Clover Town Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! related series Category:Next Generation Category:New Generation Series